Two Secrets Must Not Die Unknown
by floopyrocks
Summary: Sephia and Ignis are visiting Mema and Vivi and Gale are visiting their master. But when both pairs find them dead the pairs have to combine forces and find out how and why their loved one was killed and most importantly by who.


**THis is dedicated to my two old elementary school teachers, my first grade teacher and my music teacher.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: this is a fiveshot i'm doing. i'll be updating it from time to time; when i get bored. Geez i have too many fanficts going on right now.**

**Chapter 1: It is Only the Beginning**

Four teenagers, two paths.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

A teenage girl with long blueish-greenish hair braided into two long braids pulled along a teenage boy with long firery red hair. "C'mon Ignis! Aren't you excited to see Mema?" the girl said with a giant smile on her face.

The boy had a more monotone expression. "Don't use our real names in public!"

"Then what should I call you?"

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Call me Jack, for now."

"Ok, then call me Molly. Now can we get going? Mema's waiting, and you know how she doesn't like to wait!" The girl ran off ahead but the boy followed more slowly.

"And unfortunately you caught that trait from her," he mumbled as he followed the girls footsteps.

* * *

><p>Two teenagers, one with hair almost white the other with silver hair. One dressed like a witch, wearing a black hat and a black dress along with black boots it was no surprise as to why she was riding a broom. The broom soared through the air with ease and it cut through clouds like a sharp knife. The only wierd thing was why their was hooded teenager, sitting behind the witch, with a purple hood pulled over his head. He struggled to keep it up, the wind kept thrusting it back down. He had hair that was almost white and some of it was pulled into a braid on the side. His eyes were bicolored with one being a golden yellow and the other being an unidentifiable shade of green.<p>

The teenager sitting behind the witch crossed his arms. "Why do we... have to... go visit... Master now... in the middle... of winter...?" he asked.

The witch gripped the broom with white knuckles. Her nose was turning a cherry red from the cold. "We haven't seen Master in a long time and he sent me a message saying he wanted to see how we were doing," she replied.

"But why... did we have... to take your... broom?" he asked.

The witch growled angrily, as if she was an animal. "Its the quickest way and also the only way of transportation that we have."

* * *

><p>Molly and JackIgnis stood in front of a very small hut right in the middle of an abandoned cemetary. The cemetary had a haunting mood to it, with eerie fog creeping around and a full moon that cast shadows.

Molly reached for the handle of the door but Jack/Ignis stopped her. "No, Sephia. I'll do it," he whispered.

Sephia, assuming that it was safe to call each other by their True Names now nodded and let Ignis try to open the door. He laid his hand on the chilling metal of the doorknob and twisted it, only to fail. It was locked.

"What now?" Sephia whispered.

Ignis walked over to the side of the hut, where a window was wide open. "Crawl through the window," he said. He crawled through it and offered Sephia a hand.

"Are you mad? I can't crawl through a window in this dress!" she protested. She gestured to her outfit with her hands. She wore a very long elegant blue dress.

Ignis raised an eyebrow in question at Sephia. "You could just use your wings," he said.

Sephia frowned. "My wings?" she whisper yelled. "Again are you mad? Out here? In public?"

Ignis crossed his arms. "This place is deserted. No one's going to see you."

Sephia sighed. "Fine." She shrugged off her dark blue jacket and two delicate, see-through wings sprang to life on her back. She slowly rose into the air, then flew into the window and landed on the floor. Folding her wings back in she pulled her jacket back on and tried to look around but the inside of the hut was pitch black.

* * *

><p>The witch pulled her broom to a stop in front of a small house. It was infront of a large manor. The witch jumped off her broom and the teenager followed more slowly. The witch grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for a surprise. In front of them was an endless land scape of snow and a ferocious blizzard was blowing.<p>

"What the?" the witch mumbled. She turned to the teenager. "I bet you had something to do with this! Why did you do this?" she yelled angrily.

"I didn't... do anything... at all... Did you Vivi?" the teenager asked. Vivi shook her head. "Close the door... and open it... again... Let's see what... happens."

"Gale...Are you smirking?"

Gale's face quickly returned to its monotone expression. "No." Vivi stared at him for a moment. Then she ignored the thought, thinking it was only a trick of the light (even though it was the middle of the night), and closed the door and opened it again.

This time infront of them stood another endless landscape but this time it was of sand. On the other side of the door the sky was blue and the sun was shining so bright that it could've blinded a mortal's eye if one stared at it for too long. "Close it... again," Gale said.

Vivi did so and this time they got a thick forest. She closed the door again and this time it showed a dense jungle. She closed it one more time and finally got the inside of the hut. Vivi sighed in relief. "Finally." She walked inside while Gale followed more slowly. The hut was dark, and the fact that outside it was pitch black did not help.

* * *

><p>"Ignis? Some light would help!" Sephia suggested.<p>

"I'm working on it!" he replied. He held out his hand and a small flame appeared. Ignis saw a candle and he transfered his flame to the candle. Even with the room now dimly lit, it was stil hard to see.

"That didn't help much! Do your aura thing!" Sephia motioned to Ignis with her hands.

"But I don't want to hurt you, or wake Mema."

"I'm fine Ignis. I've got my protection ring," she replied.

Ignis groaned. He concentrated for a minute and all of sudden his whole body was engulfed with a bright orange flame. The room immediatly lit up, causing every light, every candle, to flick on.

"Ok Ignis, I think that's enough," Sephia said, squinting her eyes in the process.

Ignis made his aura fade away. Sephia looked around to see Mema lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>Vivi chanted a spell and the lights flickered on, then turned off. Before Vivi could try again Gale chanted his own spell; the lights stayed on this time.<p>

"I hate it when you're better then me," Vivi said. She looked around, the house was quiet; a bit too quiet. Vivi walked around and suddenly gasped when she found her Master lying on her bed, not moving. She ran over to her Master. "Master! Are you okay?"

Master's hand was over her heart as if she was trying to shield it and when Vivi moved her Master's hand she understood why. Under her hand, Master had been bleeding heavily and a hole was in her skin; she had been shot.

Gale hurried over and checked their Master's pulse. His monotone expression grew sad. "She... She is... dead."

Tears started to run in Vivi's eyes. "How did this happen?" she cried out. She put her head down and started to sob into their Master's chest. Gale rubbed Vivi's back, trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Sephia ran over to Mema, who was sprawled out on the floor in an awkard positon. Her right arm was bent at the elbow and pointing up while her left arm was bent at the elbow but pointing down. Her brown hair was spread out behind her. "Mema!" she cried out. As Ignis usually did, he followed more slowly.<p>

Sephia tried to shake Mema awake but it was no use. "She won't wake up!" Sephia cried in a panicked voice.

Ignis checked for a pulse and found nothing. "She's already dead." He could feel tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes but he didn't want to cry in front of Sephia so he held it back. But Sephia? Sephia let it all out, waterworks pouring out of her tear ducts almost immediatly.

"But how?" she whispered as her tears started to subside. Sephia then noticed a piece of paper stuck in one of Mema's balled up fists. She bent down and managed to pry her fingers open and got the paper out.

She unrolled the paper and read it. "What does it say?" Ignis asked.

"It says:

'My Sister,

I will always love you.

I hope your apprentices have been doing well.

Mine are coping along but still have much left to learn.

Do you think you could visit sometime? It gets lonely here.

I miss you and'"

"...And what?"

"That's it," Sephia replied.

"Let me see it," Ignis said. Sephia handed him the paper and he read it.

"Maybe she was writing a letter when she was attacked," he suggested.

"I think Mema said something about having a sister," Sephia said ignoring Ignis.

"She did? I don't remember that."

Sephia turned to him with a scowl on her face. "You barely remember anything," she accused. Ignis backed off, wondering why she had gotten so mad all of a sudden.

"Well she did. Mema said told me that her sister lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley," Sephia replied.

"Maybe we should go check it out," Ignis said.

"I think we should," Sephia replied


End file.
